With the continuous development of the electronics industry, wireless charging technology has been widely applied. For example, wireless charging technology is applied to deformable electronic devices so that deformable electronic devices can be wirelessly charged.
At present, the wireless charging coil within a deformable electronic device with wireless charging capability and other parts of the deformable electronic device are stacked. Being stacked means that all the parts in a deformable electronic device are installed layer by layer, and each part is located in a separate layer. For instance, in a smart watch with wireless charging capability, the parts are arranged from top to bottom in this order: screen, main board, battery, and wireless charging coil.
However, in the abovementioned configuration, the size of the charging coil is confined by the internal space of the deformable electronic device, resulting in low charging efficiency.